Whitelighter
by Cypher
Summary: CharmedSG-1 crossover one-shot. A certain angel thinks about a particularly difficult charge. Slash, minor spoilers


****

Whitelighter

__

By Cypher

I'm a whitelighter. I watch over people, protect them, heal them, bring their prayers to the Others. An angel who's had his wings clipped and given back, an angel that has broken the rules for love, an angel that has the guilt of having to save one charge over another. I accept my fate, because if I had never become a whitelighter, I'd have never met my wife.

That's not to say my life is a piece of cake. Watching over those sisters is difficult, especially my wife. She's pregnant and she hasn't slowed down one bit. She's even gotten more active, against my and her sisters' advice. But I fell in love with that stubborn streak of hers, that fighting one, and if she relaxed, I don't think I'd be married to the woman I betrayed the Others for. 

They're not my only charges, though, and while they're a handful, I have a couple others that are pretty bad. A woman in New York that works with gangs, and no sense of self-preservation when it comes to stopping fights. A man in Alaska who risks going into blizzards to save any innocents he detects, human or animal. And then there's one that lives near Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado. 

This man, this infuriating man, is probably my worst charge. He rarely calls for me. Most of the time I have to go to him when he's moments from death. He won't even summon me. I sense his spirit trying to leave and orb over to save him. Why the Others put him in the same category as the Charmed, I have no clue. Sure, he's brilliant, compassionate, generous, self-sacrificing…okay, so he's practically Christ incarnate, but I swear he's got a death wish.

And the worst part is, he's often not on Earth when he's dying. Yeah, you heard me. It's not the Underworld or another plane, even. He's on other planets, other freaking planets. First time I felt a call to him he was on this sand world. That time I didn't have to heal him, the locals did, but I had to keep his spirit tethered to his body, and that took a lot out of me. Fortunately, I'm invisible to them. The Others insist on this; they don't want me found out. 

So, almost every single time I've been called to him, it's been to a different world, and even once in a space ship. Most of the time the locals can heal his body, but I'm needed to keep his spirit there. He's a stubborn man, and death doesn't frighten him. He's told me plenty of times he can't wait to explore "the great beyond;" his words, not mine. That time on the ship I did have to heal him a little. He didn't have the strength to lift himself into the sarcophagus without my aid. But that's it.

And then, one time, I forgot myself because he actually called me. For the first time in…ever, he called to me. I orbed in and forgot to keep myself invisible. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone, and I was hit with some sort of alien laser device. Being dead, it didn't affect me, but damn did it sting. 

He was a graying man, though obviously fit and in shape. I'd seen him before: he was the leader of my charge's team. Still is, I think. I was promised that he wouldn't tell anyone, and since then I've kept an ear out for his voice as well as my charge's. Later I found out they got together, and part of his surprise at seeing me was brought on by jealousy. The man he loved uttered my name in his dying breath. No wonder he didn't like me at first.

But it really is tiring to orb from Earth to other planets. I can't even use the thing called the Stargate because the Others fear I'll be found out. They were pissed enough when the team leader found out, but opted not to erase his memory because he was in love with my charge. Apparently he's been devoid of love for so long that the others feel it's time he gets some. You know, now that I think about it, Cupid's aura was always hovering around the two of them…

They really should make him Oma's charge. She works off-world all the time. Me, I'd rather stick to Earth. I mean, it's cool to know there's life on other planets, but I can't even tell my wife because the Others don't want Earth to know. It's like magic, there's a ban on revealing it to the public. Actually, I'm thinking of taking time off after my baby's born, or at least but back on the number of charges I have. Maybe that would be a good time to suggest Oma take over as his whitelighter.

_"God damn it, LEO!"_

And here we go again. He's not as close to death as usual, but it won't be long. And if his lover's calling, it must be bad. My charge said he'd never abuse my powers, nor would his partner, and they haven't. Spreading my wings, it takes me only a few minutes to traverse thousands of light-years. Yes, it's a fast trip, but it burns up a lot of energy. I usually have to meditate before I have enough energy to return to Earth, though sometimes I just go up there and rest with the other whitelighters. 

I arrive invisible, before I realize my charge and his partner are the only ones there. Revealing myself, I hold my hands over what I've come to recognize as a wound from a staff weapon. He was right to call me. There's no healing devices this time, and I assume the Stargate isn't nearby, since more often than not, they bring him back to try and resuscitate him on their base. 

The glow fades from my hands after a while and my charge sits up, blinking quizzically. I think he's surprised to see me. That, or he's surprised to even be alive, and his lover is practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. His partner didn't say anything to me while I was healing, but I know he was silently urging me to hurry. The love between these two is obvious, and strong. I have a feeling if one left this plane, the other would follow fairly quickly.

"Leo?"

"You know, you're the only charge I have to traverse the universe for."

He ducks his head. "Thank you. I didn't want to trouble you-"

"For cryin' out loud, Daniel. It's his job! And next time when I tell you to duck do it!"

"Love you too, Jack." Daniel pushes himself up on his elbows and looks at me. "I don't suppose you could give us a ride to the Stargate."

I roll my eyes. You know, I miss Prue, but I am glad Paige can orb. I was getting kind of tired being their magical chauffeur. "If you give me a few minutes to rest. But I do have to get back to Earth."

"I know." Daniel looks to Jack, and their gazes lock. I simply step back and let the two do their whole silent communication thing. Piper and I never really got that down, but then, our love is different than theirs. It's not really fair to compare them. 

"On second thought, I think we can make it. Right Jack?"

"Yeah, especially once we meet up with Carter and Teal'c."

"Alright, then I'll leave you be." I stand up and get ready to leave. Today I'm going up there, to try and rest. The Elders wanted to see me anyways. Elders, Others…you'd think we'd have more original titles for our angel classifications.

"Yeah, um, see ya." Jack gives me an awkward wave, and I understand. It's his way of saying thanks. Guys communicate on a whole different level, and Jack O'Neill is definitely a guy, despite being with someone as sensitive as Daniel. Giving a curt nod, I orb away. Today the crisis was averted, but there will be another time, another planet. There always is. 

After all, my charge is Daniel Jackson.

~*()*~

~*()*~

~*()*~

Author's Prattle: One hour. Took me one hour to formulate, type, and edit this fic. Definitely a record for me. This obviously happens after Prue is dead, but before Wyatt's born; and I'd say around season three for SG-1. Sorry for any spoilers, but ah well. 

Disclaimers. I don't own Stargate SG-1, it's owned by SciFi and Viacom (I think). I also don't own Charmed, which belongs to Aaron Spelling and the WB. Neither of them actually crossover with each other, at least, I should hope not.

Okay, that's it. I hope you enjoyed this little dip into insanity, and as always, feedback is welcome.


End file.
